


Enraged Threads

by Lululeigh



Series: Death Parade Drabbles [3]
Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brush away the pain<br/>Rub out the harsh words<br/>Encircle my body<br/>With your protective arms<br/>Catch the wonderful<br/>Before its lost to the wind." <br/>-Clair Meyrick; Catch the Wonderful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enraged Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble number three for the Death Parade prompts that I have had submitted to me! I'm still taking prompts by the way if you want to request something!  
> For this drabble, the prompt was:  
> "A request for DecimxOnna? :3 Decim becoming furiously angry and protective when Onna is attacked by a deranged guest during a game. Please and thank you! You write these two so well!"  
> Enjoy! And keep in mind, this was written around when episode 6 came out (I believe, I cannot quite remember!)

“You damn bitch! Don’t you fucking tell me how to play this game! Just give me some bloody answers already!”

The billiard ball thrown by the slightly drunk and crazy sports athlete came flying towards her at an incredibly quick speed, hitting her in the forehead just above her right eye. Decim had only turned his back for a few mere moments to mix a drink for the deranged guest by request, and before he was able to act, his assistant had fallen to the floor, holding her head in her hands, stifling her cry of pain.

“Serves her ri- Whoa! What the hell?! Put me down!”

Decim’s threads quickly pulled the man off his feet and into the air, leaving him to curse and swear as he dangled, the other guest watching while holding onto her billiards cue, both somewhat amazed and terrified as to what was going on.

“Are you alright? Can I get you anything?”

The bartender knelt down beside the woman, carefully moving her hands away from her face. She hid her cries incredibly well, the only sign that she had been crying was her black eye makeup smeared because of her tears. He examined her forehead cautiously, not touching the bright red indent where the ball had hit, which would surely turn black and blue the next day.

“I-I’m fine… M-Maybe just some ice-“

“Right away. Here, let’s get you seated some where’s comfortable.”

He took one of her arms, carefully wrapping it around his shoulder and helping the woman to her feet. Decim brought her over to the sofa just up against the wall, leaving her to relax as he retrieved some ice from the bar and placed it in a bag for her.

“H-Hey, are you going to let me down from here?”

The man struggled, only capable of swinging a little bit back and forth. The bartender looked at him for a moment as he gave his assistant the bag of ice, suddenly allowing the threads to move, bringing the arrogant man to hang just a few feet in front of them in the air.

“I don’t take abuse against my assistants very lightly in my bar. As you may not be able to tell, she is quite dear to me, and hurting her can have many grave consequences.”

Decim looked at the athlete sternly with his one eye, the man fearful for his own life as he hung not by his own freewill. However, the threads slacked a moment later, bringing him to the ground and releasing him.

“This time, I leave you with a fair warning. Apologize and then go continue with the game.” He spoke coldly, pointing back in the direction of the billiard table.

“I-I’m sorry, Miss-”

The woman could only glare at him before he finished his apology, sending a feeling of fear throughout his body that caused him to run back to the game.

“I am terribly sorry. I will never allow this to happen again. Please do excuse my behaviour.”

“Oh Decim, would you lighten up? I’m just fine. It’s only a little hit to the head, nothing some ice can’t fix. Besides, you can pay me back later tonight by waiting on me hand and foot.”

She snickers, and Decim can only nod, remaining silent and not replying to her comment as he walks back and takes his place once again, watching the guests play their game.

_Truly a fascinating woman indeed._


End file.
